


Baby Don’t Like It

by coloredlove8



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Jealous Yuta, M/M, Sir Kink, Top Nakamoto Yuta, ass eating, breath play, mentions of jaeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: "Look at me." I demanded sharplyHis eyes moved back to me, pupils blown wide.I like it like this. When we're close, and it gets risky. When I'm with him danger seems like a good thing."By the end of tonight you're gonna be scared of me. That's what I want. So tell me now, what do you want?"





	Baby Don’t Like It

Request Yuwin

Fucking Jaehyun.

That little shit needs to keep his hands off of my Winwin. I don't give a fuck if they're close. He's mine, and isn't allowed to be touched by the fucking ape man.

I could feel my self radiating with anger as I watched the 97 line joke around. Jaehyun just kept fucking touching Winwin, and Winwin is just letting him. He hates being touched by people unless it's me. So why the fuck is he tolerating that muscle pig touching him.

Every nerve in my body was pulsating with pure hatred. It seeped through my skin as I watched the video of Jaehyun slapping my precious Winwin's thigh. 

Of course they would be somewhere completely away from me right now.

I huffed slightly before standing up to go take a shower, hopefully that would calm me down.

-

When I was finishing my shower I heard the bedroom door open. I knew it was Winwin, U must have just gotten back.

I turned off the water and wrapped my towel around my waist, tying it in a lose knot. I then walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. 

Winwin was sitting on his bed quietly, probably waiting for me to finish. When he saw me walk in he stood up in a hurry, almost falling.

I looked at him for a second before going over to the dresser and grabbing a few things.

Winwin whined slightly, obviously annoyed by the fact that I didn't greet him.

"How's your thigh?" I questioned, pulling out a long tie.

"Huh?" 

Even without me facing him I knew he had his eyebrows pushed together, trying to think of what I meant.

"Your thigh, Jaehyun sure did seem to hit it quite a few times." I said simply

I could almost feel Winwin's sharp inhale.

"Oh, no. Yuta hyung, it wasn't what you think. He was just being Jaehyun." 

I turned around to face him, "He was just being Jaehyun? Huh, so him just being Jaehyun is him touching things that don't belong to him."

I started walking towards him, the tie in my hand now out in the open for him to see. I watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallowed.

Soon I was only mere centimeters away from him. I could feel his panicked breathing against my damp chest.

His eyes flicked to the door, scared that someone would walk in on us. We never did anything when other people were around. We were both too scared of someone hearing and questioning us. 

"Look at me." I demanded sharply

His eyes moved back to me, pupils blown wide. 

I like it like this. When we're close, and it gets risky. When I'm with him danger seems like a good thing.

"By the end of tonight you're gonna be scared of me. That's what I want. So tell me now, what do you want?"

He thought for a second, probably weighing his choices. But I knew he would do what I want, no matter how scared he is too. The rest of the world sees him as this innocent baby who likes to eat ice cream and wears cute pajamas with dogs on them. But I knew a different side of him. A side that no one else knew.

He likes this as much as I do. He likes following my commands and not having any responsibility. He likes when I'm rough with him. When I break him apart and then put him back together. He yearns for it, and I'm always happy to oblige.

"I, uh, I want you to hit and kick me. To ruin me in any way you please."

My body reacted before my brain did. I ripped off his clothes, not caring where they ended up. 

I then crashed my lips into his. It was harsh and abusing, probably going to leave a bruise on one of us, but I didn't give a shit. If it was on him then at least then Jaehyun wouldn't touch him again.

While we were making out I grabbed onto his small hands, pushing them behind his back. I then pulled away from the kiss, turning him around so his back was facing me. I tied his hands together with the neck tie from before. Making it tight enough so he couldn't get out, but if he moved them around it wouldn't make marks. 

I leaned forwards towards his ear. I licked the shell before sucking lightly behind it. It left a small mark, not big enough for anyone to see, but enough for Winwin to know I claimed him.

"Bed." I mumbled before pulling away 

I watched as he rushed over, sitting on the edge of it till I informed him to do anything else.

I undid the knot in my towel, letting it fall to the ground. I noticed how Sicheng rubbed his thighs together as his eyes fell onto my member.

"On your back."

He did as I said, moving to the center of my bed. He then laid down, watching  me incase I gave him another order.

I moved onto the bed, sitting in front of his feet. He let his legs fall open so I could go between them. I chuckled, before moving forward a bit more.

I rested my hands against the inside of his thighs, pushing my thumbs into the soft flesh. His breathing stuttered for a second. A small sign that he enjoyed it.

"Why did you let Jaehyun touch you?"

"They were talking, I couldn't tell him to stop, Sir." He answered

I clicked my tongue, "Oh but you could have. Remember Sicheng, I know you better than anyone else. I know how much you despise people touching you, and I know you are very open at telling them to stop. No matter where you are."

I drew one hand up before striking it against his thigh. A small noise of pleasure fell out from between his lips.

"Am I wrong?" 

"No, Sir."

"Then let me ask you again."

Another smack to his thigh.

"Why," strike

"Did," strike 

"You," strike

"Let," strike

"Him," strike

"Touch You?" Two strikes

He yelped slightly, "Felt nice."

I growled, something deep from the bottom of my throat. I saw red as I thought of Winwin letting that happen because it felt nice.

I grabbed a hold of his throat, my fingers pushing against his pulse.

"Then I guess I'll have to show you who you belong to." I snarled out

I let the grip on his throat grow a little stronger, my other hand moved to his entrance, pushing two fingers in at once.

He cried out, his body not used to it. We hadn't done anything for almost two months. We never had anytime with just the two of us.

I felt his pulse slow down a bit because of my tight grip on his throat. I loosened my hold. As soon as I did Winwin took in a big breath, trying to get his heart beat to the right speed, and relax his body.

I started moving my fingers in and out of him quickly. I purposely kept missing his prostate. I knew I was successful in it when Winwin tried to move his hips around.

I tightened my grip again and added another finger. He bit into his bottom lip, trying to silence his needy moans. 

When I thought he was stretched enough I pulled my fingers out of him. I lined myself up with his entrance in pushed in with one forceful thrust.

He gasped, his lip falling out from between his teeth. I started to brutally thrust into him. My hips snapping against his ass. The room filled with skin slapping and wanting moans.

"Sir." He moaned out

"Don't, you can't cum until after I do." 

He whined, but obeyed what I said. I smirked before changing the angle of my hips, so now I was pistoning into his prostate.

He basically screamed, his eyes screwing shut. He flung his legs up to wrap around my hips. His heels pushing down on my back.

I let go of his throat, knowing if I continued to do what I was that he would bruise there. Which would not be easy to explain.

After one particular thrust he clinched down onto my shaft harshly. It felt amazing and I bit into his shoulder as I came. He moaned, my hips still fucking into him and my teeth just barely away from breaking skin.

Once I completely emptied into him I pulled out. I then flipped him onto his stomach. I bit down his back, small indents from my teeth appearing in my wake. When I got to his ass I blew on his entrance. He whimpered, before a series of "I'm sorry" fell from his lips.

I pushed my tongue into him. My cum was still in him but I just ignored it, focusing on making him cum. I dug my nails into his cheeks as I thrusted my tongue into his prostate, just barely being able to touch it.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't let him touch me again. Just please, please let me cum Sir." Sicheng begged 

I pulled my tongue out for a second, "Better keep the fucking promise." 

I dove my tongue back in him, and that was all the permission he needed. He came while screaming my name. I felt a sense of pride welling in my chest. 

When he was finally done I pulled my tongue out of him. I undid the tie around his wrists. Laying it on the ground beside the bed.

I then laid beside him and just waited for what I knew he would do next. He cuddled into my side, his leg latching itself across my hip. He rested his head on my chest.

We were both quiet for a while, until Winwin said something.

"I probably should have told you this earlier, but Taeyong and Jaehyun started dating yesterday."

"Boi!"


End file.
